1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, reduction in size and thickness of information terminal apparatuses such as a cellular phone and a portable music player has been advanced. With this, size reduction of a substrate that is mounted on an electronic apparatus such as a capacitor and electronic components that are mounted on the substrate has also been advanced. Furthermore, the electronic components have been mounted with high density. In order to further reduce the size of the substrate including the electronic components, an electronic component-incorporated substrate in which an electronic component is embedded in a substrate has also been developed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-114457). In the electronic component-incorporated substrate, wirings formed on the substrate and the embedded electronic component need to be electrically connected to each other reliably.
Furthermore, it is desired for a capacitor that equivalent series inductance (ESL) is decreased. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-155962 and 2001-102243 have proposed units for decreasing the ESL.
However, a capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-155962 or 2001-102243 has been proposed without considering incorporation thereof in a substrate and contact property with wirings when the capacitor is incorporated in the substrate. That is, the capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-155962 or 2001-102243 is not suitable for incorporation in the substrate.